More than human
by TheAuther
Summary: mikayla hurts bradey, he does some soul searching and descovers a little more than he hoped for, brakayla, ocxoc, first fanfic, please read, will update at least once a week
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when your king tells you he's discovered him and you aren't totally human, that you're destined to be together, if things like that happen often, nothing, you just call him an idiot, but if he can prove it, do you finally admit you love him?**

Disclaimer, I'm only putting this in this one chapter, i own nothing but this story, if i did why would i write this instead of just putting it on tv?

**Hey guys sorry this ones a bit short but the next one will be much longer, promise.**

It was friday night, i was sitting on the couch in the throne room, me and king brady got into a fight.

" _why, why won't you go out with me?", _

"_Why!?, because you don't know you, not what you like, not what you are like, not even what you're good at...", _

"_...Wow, umm, ok then, i'll just uh, i'll just leave then, bye." he said beginning to cry._

"god i feel bad" i told boomer.

"Meh...he's been turned down and insulted tons of times, trust me, he'll be fine."

Meanwhile...

"she's right, who am i..." the young co-king asked himself.

and after hours and hours of a hobie/soul searching version of the rocky training montage and a long scene of sitting atop a mountain staring at the starry night sky later he swore he knew, and just as he decided he knew everything about himself and to go and 'meet' mikayla, a huge flash appeared before him, and then all went black. An hour later, with another blinding flash he appeared in his throne, he couldn't believe what he was told, it was like something out of superman, his parents told him they weren't dead, they just had to leave earth to rule over the planet kinkai, and that boomer should be king only if drady dies before he has a son, and that when his parents die he and his betrothed at birth, mikayla, are to rule kinkai and their kids rule kinkow, and that apparently brady, boomer and their family are all aliens, same for the mikulas, and that his "special dna" gives him an ability to lead better than any other, to always find the answer when it actually matters and makes it nearly impossible for him to die, and mikayla's gave her an ability to fight stronger and faster and harder than any other, and that the sasquach side of her is actually the alien side, he was told that his brother would dream of it all that night, the only one he needed to convince Is mikayla.

**A/N**

**Please don't hate me, I know it was kinda just straight to the point but I didn't want to make you guys wait like ten chapters for something you already knew was coming, this came later than intended, I just have a lot going on but ill try and post at least post once a week, I can only promise though that I'll post often as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

no body pov.

"Boomer, Boomer, Boomer!" he shouted as he rushed into his and his brothers room.

"brady!?" he asked

"please tell me you had a dream about us being aliens"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"because I lived it."

"what do you mean?" Said Boomer.

"our parents visited me and told me everything." Said Brady.

"So it's true?" Said Boomer.

"Yes" said Brady.

After discussing the details of their experiences they went down to talk to Mikayla. After hours of conversion and a dream of her own that night finally believed them. The next night Mikayla and Brady went on their first date. he took her to the royal armory, where he let her pick out a new machete.

"Brady, how do you know?"

"Because I know you."

"Clearly I was wrong."

"I told you you wouldn't regret it."

"I know, you're right."

"I can have anyone?"

"When you're the king's girlfriend you have anything."

"I want this one." When she showed him her selection his breath was taken away, it is perfect for her. The handle was custom carved kinkowin wood, and was wrapped in mooka rat leather, the blade was black carbon steel.

"Come with me" he took her hand and led her to a stranger she had never seen before, he then proceeded to take the machete and handed it to the strange man, the man then pulled out a strange tool, he then brought the tool down onto the machete and engraved something, when he finished he handed it back to her, when she read it she nearly dropped it, it read "property of Queen Mikayla". But rather than freak out she turned to him and kissed him. he then walked her to her door, and said good night.

In the morning and decided to talk to Mr. Makula about this.

"I was wondering when this would happen."

"You mean you let this this whole time?"

"yes but I didn't tell you because I was ordered not to by your parents my kings."

"It's fine Mason, we really understand."

"***sigh* **thank you my kings."

"So,… What's the first step in all this?"

"Why Mikayla's coronation of course."

"her…wha?"

"To make her queen?…DUH!"

"OOOH!"

The next months were hectic yet easy, that is until lanida decided to wage a war on them. this may seem like no big deal however this time Lennie managed to control the tarantula people...

**an.**

**i know, i suck but please don't flame things will slow down next chapter unless you like the plot moving faster like this, please read and review, if i update at inconsistent times then forgive me but i've got my own fanfics i follow to read plus other stuff, but time to type shouldn't be too much of a problem, i've got "dragon naturally speaking 11.5" so, yea.**


End file.
